Parte de mí
by dickory5
Summary: Porque por más daño que me hubiera echo, yo sabía que él siempre tendría una parte de mí, una que podía olvidar o guardar en mi memoria para siempre, una constante tortura.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

.

.

-¿Momoko, tu huirías conmigo?-Preguntó el chico mirándola a los ojos suplicante, él sabía que ella tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia él y no se negaría a una súplica suya.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó aún no segura de haber escuchado bien, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de Brick le confirmó lo que había escuchado.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí?-El chico tomó aquellos delgados y largos dedos entre sus manos para darle énfasis a lo que decía. Momoko pensó en ello ¿realmente quería quedarse ahí? No. No si Brick no estaba a su lado.

-Brick-llamó al ojirojo que tenía toda su atención en ella. -¿A dónde iremos?-El hecho de ser huérfanos era lo que a ella más le preocupada. Aún eran un par de niños ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir en un mundo tan cruel? Un mundo dónde los padres abandonaban a sus hijos sin razones suficientes su parecer.

-No te preocupes por eso, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien- Esas palabras fueran más que suficientes para ella emitiera un suspiro de resignación, Brick se iría con o sin ella.

-Está bien- Contestó. Ella no podía dejar a su amigo marcharse solo a enfrentarse con el mundo, ¡No con apenas catorce años! si iban a morir al menos lo harían juntos, justo como lo prometieron al conocerse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Es bonita-Un hombre de no más de treinta años comentó._

_-Ese Brick, que suertudo, mira que andar con esa lindura-Dijo otra persona._

Los recuerdos de la primera fiesta importante en el trabajo de Brick pasaban por la mente de Momoko, no se consideraba una persona vanidosa, pero recordar eso la hacía sentir hermosa como mujer, admirada. Poco a poco esos comentarios de tanto hombres como mujeres extraños iban aumentando su autoestima tanto como para confesarle sus sentimientos a él. Al dueño de todos y cada uno de sus suspiros de sus sonrisas de sus sueños y de sus ganas de vivir. Eso era lo que Brick era para ella; todo.

Un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?- Preguntó ella saltando desde el sillón y dejando a un lado la novela que estaba leyendo, a la cual no le prestaba mucha atención desde el momento en comenzaron a describir al protagonista que no le llegaba ni a los talones en la belleza y perfección a Brick.

-Igual que siempre-Dijo aventando su maletín a dónde segundos antes ella había estado.

-¿Eso significa que bien?-Esperó una respuesta que no llegó y continuó hablando -Cómo sea, te prepare tu comida favorita, iré a servirla-Momoko era una buena cocinera, pero cuando se trataba de Brick siempre se había esforzado al máximo para complacer su paladar.

-No.-La voz de Brick la detuvo.-No quiero que me molestes en lo que resta del día, estoy cansado Momoko.-Ella sabía que se malpasaba a la hora de las comidas y le preocupaba su salud si él era tan terco a la hora de tomar sus decisiones ¿Por qué ella no? Además, ella lo hacía pensando en el bien de Brick.

-No pregunté si querías, me esforcé bastante y comerás lo que he preparado-Sin esperar respuesta estaba por dirigirse a la cocina hasta que escuchó los pasos de él alejarse de la pequeña estancia en la que se encontraban.

-¿A dónde vas? La comida está caliente-

-Cuando alguien dice que no, es no.-Brick le daba la espalda, pero ella podía sentir que estaba hecho una furia.

-Pero yo…-

- ¿Pero QUÉ?-Brick había girado sobre sus pies para mirarla de frente y Momoko comprobó lo que pensaba; Brick estaba hecho una furia.

-No, nada ve a descansar-Le contestó bajando la mirada e inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia el suelo asustada.

-Sí, eso creí-el pelinaranja se calmó un poco y se encaminó hasta dónde estaba su habitación.

Momoko no podía creer lo que había pasado. Llevaba bastante tiempo con ese humor y parecía ser que sólo explotaba cuando ella estaba cerca. ¿Qué le había pasado al buen hombre a quien había conocido? Es decir, ella sabía que aún estaba ahí pero…¿Qué había pasado con el que era su mejor amigo… con aquella relación tan saludable que habían tenido una vez?

Sabía que las personas cambiaban pero esto quizá estaba saliéndosele de las manos a Brick. Últimamente se había comportado muy grosero con ella, una vez le dijo una palabra anti sonante e incluso en una ocasión le levantó la mano, no la golpeo, pero ella…bueno ella buscaba escusas para justificarlo aunque sabía que no estaba bien.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Brick he notado que últimamente estás algo tenso y pensé en que podías tomarte el día libre mañana para ir al cine, como una pareja –Preguntó Momoko sonriente.

-Imposible.-Contestó apagando el televisor.

-¿Por qué? Llamé esta tarde a tu trabajo y les dije que no irías-La sonrisa de la chica de bellos ojos rosas se apagó al notar la mirada asesina que le enviaba Brick, pero no permitiría que la desanimara, esto era por el bien de su relación él suspiró y ella dio luz verde.

-Al menos ¿Podríamos pasar unos minutos juntos al parque?-

-No-Momoko sabía que lo siguiente que venían eran problemas, él estaba masajeándose las sienes cosa que hacía al momento de atacar verbalmente a alguien - ¿Por qué últimamente eres tan enfadosa? ¿Porque yo querría pasar tiempo contigo?-

Ella se había quedado sin palabras, no había esperado algo tan sereno y a la vez tan doloroso, pues él sabía perfectamente lo ridículamente sensible que ella podía ser aveces.

-Pues porque eres mi novio-Le dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa, llena de dudas.-Y me amas…-Dijo con miedo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUE GRACIOSA! ¿¡AMARTE!? ¡SI CLARO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Una estruendosa y casi fingida carcajada salió de él, hacía años que no lo escuchaba reírse y si no fuera porque se estaba burlando de ella, estaría muy feliz por él.

-B-Brick esto no es gracioso-las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de ambos pero por razones totalmente distintas al notar esto él se calmó un poco y limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo derecho habló.

-Momoko-tomo los hombros desnudos de la chica y la pegó a sí mismo mirándola directamente a los ojos-Para mí fuiste más como…un animalito de la calle.-

-¿Qué?-Sin poderlo evitar una lágrima tras otra cayó, creando un rastro de agua.

-No te sientas mal, estoy consciente de que me has ayudado casi como una sirvienta y por tus servicios te renté un pequeño departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, tiene el alquiler pagado por cinco meses, aquí está la llave-Dijo aventándole un llavero en forma de conejo con una sola llave.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Un animal?-Preguntó aferrándose al llavero que se encontraba en sus manos y el objeto de toda su atención en ese momento.

-Oh no claro que no, también necesitaba alguien que cocinara y cuidara la casa mientras yo no estaba-

Momoko tenía la mano más pesada de lo Brick pudo haber imaginado. No le sorprendió mucho después de todo había sido un poco hijo de puta con ella.

-Eres el ser humano más despreciable de todos-La voz temblorosa de Momoko contrastaba con aquella mirada llena de ira y desprecio, una que nunca espero ser dedicada a él.

-No quiero un drama ahora-Le contestó con una sonrisita burlona, no era precisamente que le gustara humillar a las personas pero se sentía tan bien.-Y si te atreves a golpearme de nuevo te quitaré las llaves y tendrás que regresar a las calles, pero a tu edad no habrá orfanato que quiera encargarse de ti-La segunda bofetada no se hiso esperar y Brick sonrió, estaba logrando su cometido, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella regresara suplicándole volver a su lado y así él por fin tendría paz y tranquilidad una temporada y si tenía suerte, por el resto de su vida.

-Escúchame bien, saldré adelante y por mi cuenta, toma tu llavecita-Dijo Momoko aventándole el llavero en la cara, pero él con una mano lo atrapó.

-¿Enserio? ¿Así hecha un desastre como ahorita?-Le preguntó el lleno de incredulidad.

-Tal vez este herida pero no rota, ya lo veras, encontrare a alguien que me sepa apreciar, y que no desperdicie un lugar en mi corazón como tú lo hiciste-Dijo con la frente en alto, con las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas, a Brick le dio un poco de lástima. Si se podía más.

-Con lo enfadosa y llorona que eres, lo dudo…-

-Duda todo lo que quieras- ella observó como él dejó el llavero en la mesita al lado del televisor.

-Momoko deja de hablar cuando vuelvas no quiero que tragues tantas palabras o engordaras-Se burló una vez más.

-Oh no, el que se tragara sus palabras será otro-

-Si claro, cuando te vayas y si es que lo haces, por favor cierra la puerta-Dijo el agarrando su portafolio para salir a trabajar como si nada, con una gran sonrisa de burla en su rostro, se sentía tan bien desquitarse con los demás.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, por más que lo pensaba no lo conseguía creer.

-Abandoné todo lo que una vez tuve o pude tener por él…y el… ¿Sólo me considero su mascota?-Se preguntó mientas soltaba una risita de incredulidad, a esta la seguían unas cuantas lágrimas, más que de tristeza, de coraje, consigo misma.

_¿Estaré teniendo una pesadilla? ¿Solo había pasado en mi cabeza? ¿O fue real?_

No sabía que pensar. Se pellizco hasta que sintió más dolor externo que el que sentía en el corazón, miró su brazo, estaba un poco rojo debido al pellizco, toco sus mejillas y estaban mojadas por el llanto, desde que había empezado a llorar no había hecho nada por secar sus lágrimas, ahora sentía un ligero cosquilleo y empezó a secarlas, luego de que la tristeza se fuera, la relevó la ira. Sentía tanto coraje que juraría que de su garganta saldría algo, le dolía mucho, como si se hubiera tragado una sandía llena de clavos en lugar de semillas …tenía tanta ira contra sí misma por ser tan tonta pero sobre todo contra él, el que se aprovechó de su bondad, de sus sentimientos, de todo lo que ella le ofrecía.

Miro un gran florero que estaba en la mesa tenía muchos tulipanes rosas, rojos y naranjas, Brick se lo había regalado en agradecimiento por el acenso, en el cual ella fue pieza clave para que él lo lograra.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Hola, jovencita ¿Eres la novia de Brick?-pregunto un hombre algo mayor, que se veía muy simpático y amable.

-S, mucho gusto….señor…?-

-Takanawa, Sei Takanawa, dueño de la humilde compañía Takanawa-dijo el hombre mientras se presentaba a sí mismo en un acto de humildad fallida.

-¡Oh! Es un placer conocerlo al fin.-Dijo estrechado su mano, gracias a que Takanawa le había dado un buen trabajo a Brick, ambos vivían muy bien.

-El gusto es mío jovencita-decía el sonriendo tras ellos se aproximaba Brick con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-De haberlo sabido, no… uno nunca sabe…nunca.- Dijo ella en un susurro, dándose una lección de vida que debía recordar siempre.

Unos minutos después de estar ahí sentada, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al florero, lo tomo en sus manos y observo tulipán por tulipán, lo alzo y lo tiró lo más fuerte que pudo contra el suelo. Corrió a su habitación y en una maleta negra metió lo necesario para sobrevivir. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando entre todas las fotografías y marcos que había en la casa había una de ellos dos, una que ella había tomado en un festival cuando ambos pudieron encontrar un trabajo que les permitió darse ciertos lujos como salir a ferias o terminar sus estudios. Descolgó la fotografía fue por unas tijeras y la recortó, recortó justo la parte donde salía ella. Puso la foto en su lugar solo que esta vez no la tenía a ella, busco los álbumes de fotografías e hiso lo mismo. Ahora si ya no había nada de ella en esa casa, puso el seguro por dentro y colgó las llaves, no se llevaría algo que después la podría tentar a volver.

-Hasta nunca-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Si claro como si de verdad ella se fuera a ir-

Unas cuantas personas con las que pasaba por un lado lo saludaban con un 'Hola buenos días' falso, la verdad es que desde que tomo el puesto, se volvió más estricto en el trabajo y consigo mismo, muchos puede que hasta lo odiaran pero no podían negar que era el mejor en todo lo que hacía, él lo sabía.

-Brick, hoy sales temprano-Avisó su secretaria.

-Gracias Kaoru-

Kaoru era la secretaria de Brick, hacia un mes que había entrado a trabajar y parecía muy eficiente, tenía el cabello corto, hasta los hombros y negro. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su piel morena clara, era muy bonita, pero no su tipo.

-¡Kaoru!-Gritó un poco para que su secretaria alcanzara a oírlo.

-¿Sí?-Dijo ella entrando con el ceño fruncido, tenía carácter fuerte y odiaba que le gritaran y a Brick le encantaba gritar.

-Exactamente ¿A qué horas salgo?-preguntó Brick sintiendo los efectos de salir de su casa sin desayunar.

-A las 2:30-Le dijo ella revisando una pequeña libreta que traía en su mano derecha.

-Quiero que una hora antes llames a mi casa y le digas a Momoko que quiero Teriyaki y que tiene que estar listo en cuanto yo ponga un pie en la casa-Sin mirar a su secretaria alzó la mano en señal de que quería que su orden fuera acatada y que ella se retirara.

-¿Por qué tratas a tu novia como tu sirvienta?-Se atrevió a preguntar Kaoru, no es que conociera a la pobre de 'Momoko' pero había oído maravillas de ella de otros compañeros de trabajo, y Brick hablaba de ella sólo cuando le preguntaban o cuando estaba cerca del dueño.

-Ella no es mi novia, ¿y desde cuándo le hablas así a tu jefe?-Le dijo de mala gana.

-Perdón…cretino bipolar- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que Brick no alcanzó a escuchar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iba caminando por la calle, con mi maleta en un brazo, que por cierto comenzaba a entumirse, la calle estaba desierta, pero yo no sabía manejar tal vez debí aprender cuando tuve la oportunidad… Suerte que aún es temprano así que podía caminar por toda la cuidad un buen rato hasta decidir qué hacer, unos minutos más tarde me senté en una banca del centro comercial, la gente que pasaba me miraba raro…

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-Voltee y miré a un chico de ojos verdes con cabello negro y piel pálida, es muy guapo, y a diferencia de los demás no me veía como un bicho raro, me veía ¿Con preocupación? Y en cierta forma…

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dije casi en un susurro.

-Porque estás llorando…y hace poco comenzaste a sollozar- para comprobar sus palabras toque mis cachetes y pude sentirlos húmedos, no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar…de nuevo.

-No me di cuenta de cuando empecé a llorar-Le dije con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.-Pero no es nada, estoy bien gracias.-

-Me llamo Butch-dijo el dándome su mano, para mi sorpresa, yo pensé que al decirle eso, se alejaría y me dejaría ahí sola con mis penas, pero no, él se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a platicar.

-Y yo Momoko- le dije dándole la mía, luego me invito un helado cual al principio yo me negué pero él dijo que no le gusta ver llorar a las mujeres y un helado siempre es la mejor solución y no me quedo de otra pues ese chico sí que era terco.

-¿No eres de por aquí?-Me preguntó.

-¿Uh?-

-Tu maleta-Dijo el apuntando a la susodicha.

-Oh, si lo que pasa es que…me mudaré-dije levantando mi cabeza, orgullosa de ese hecho.

-Que bien y se puede saber ¿a dónde?-

-Cuando lo sepa te lo informo-Dije en un susurro.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó.

-Un impulso idiota, Salí sin saber a dónde ir-Contesté levantando los hombros.

-¡Pero qué buena suerte!-dijo él levantándose de la banca.

-Ni tanta, al menos que andar vagabundeando por las calles sea algo bueno-Dije yo.

-No, me refiero a que busco compañeros de cuarto y tengo dos habitaciones vacías, ¿te interesa?-Preguntó entusiasmado.

-No lo sé…-No podía decir que sí inmediatamente, pues no lo conocía, aunque puedo asegurar que él no es una persona que me haría daño.

-Vamos, ni que fuera asesino en serie-Dijo él jugando, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Eso no lo puedo saber-Le dije y solté una risa falsa, esperando a que captara la indirecta.

-Un asesino no te hubiera invitado helado-Dijo el haciendo pucheros y lo pensé por un rato…y luego un poco más….por una parte no tenía a donde ir, y no contaba con mucho dinero Butch parece agradable e inofensivo.

-Cómo no tengo a donde ir, aceptaré tu propuesta-Dije al fin.

-Lo sabía, nadie le dice que no a este hermoso rostro-Dijo. No le caerían nada mal unas cuantas clases de humildad.

-Si claro-Dije rodando los ojos -¿Está muy lejos?-

-No…-dijo como mintiendo…genial, solo espero que no me haga caminar mucho

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Kaoru ¿Ya le dijiste?-Le gritó Brick a su secretaria.

-¡En eso estoy!-Le respondió de igual manera.-¡No me contesta!-Dijo entrando a la oficina.

-Eso es imposible, ella siempre contesta, sabe que a esta hora le pido lo que quiero de comida-Dijo molesto.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar en unos minutos? Tal vez salió-Sugirió la pelinegra.

-Se fue-dijo en un susurro para el mismo más que nada.

-¿Cómo?-

-MALDITA SEA, ¡SE LARGÓ!-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Se fue…se fue… ¡SE LARGÓ! ….-Se tranquilizó un poco-Gran cosa, como si la necesitara-Murmuró Brick mientras apuraba el paso, para llegar a su hogar.

-¿Y quién no se iría lejos de ti…?-dijo Kaoru en un susurro muy bajito que aun así llego a los oídos de Brick, quien le mando una mirada asesina, ella era la única que se atrevía a desafiarlo y darle la contraria por eso mismo era perfecta como su secretaria, pero a veces, querían matarse.

-¡Como si se pelearan por estar cera de ti!-le contesto lleno de ira, lo que no sabía era que había dado en el clavo, Kaoru tenía problemas amorosos…

-La historia de mi vida…-Dijo en un susurro para sí misma.-Ojala que Momoko no sea tan tonta como para regresar con él…-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Color favorito?-Le pregunté mientras caminábamos

-Negro, me toca-Dijo Butch pensativo, como si la siguiente pregunta marcara fuera punto clave en la historia de la humanidad, era muy gracioso.

-¿Negro?-Le pregunté, yo casi podría jurar que sería el verde…por el color de sus ojos y su ropa, aunque también pudo haber sido el blanco ya que usaba mucho blanco.

-Si…combina con todo, m…¿Si te invitara a salir me dirías?-Dijo jugando

-Buen intento, mi turno-Dije rodando los ojos con una sonrisa, era la segunda vez que me lo decía, claro que no lo decía enserio, solo era para romper el hielo, lo hacía de maravilla.

-¡Que mala!-Dijo el tocando su corazón y haciendo una mueca de dolor exageradamente

-Cuanto falta para llegar?-le pregunte ignorando su '_dolor_' que era más falso que nada.

-Ya poco, me toca- dijo rápidamente, seguro que aún faltaban kilómetros y kilómetros.

-¡Pero ya estoy cansada!-le dije mientras daba brinquitos en el piso como haciendo un berrinche, a pesar de que lo conozco desde hace poco tiempo, cerca de Butch siento que puedo ser yo, no siento la necesidad de agradarle desesperadamente como con Brick con el solo me vería ridícula haciendo un berrinche ya que me regañaría y diría cosas como: 'Ya eres una adulta, compórtate como tal', simplemente Butch me deja 'ser' yo misma, y al parecer le agrado…

-De que te quejas, ¡el que carga tu maleta soy yo!, y tu canción favorita ¿Cuál es?-Dijo él a lo que yo solté una pequeña risita, podría ser un aventado pero todo un caballero.

-Quién te manda a ofrecerte… y mi canción favorita…no lo sé tengo muchas-Contesté sonriendo.

-Y ¿la tuya?-le pregunté.

-These Days de Foo Fighters-Me contesto él con una sonrisita de medio lado.

-¡Yo adoro a los Foo fighters!-Dije saltando de la alegría recuerdo que mi primer concierto fue de ellos, fue genial, esa vez Brick me había llevado al concierto cuando aún era tan dulce…

-¿Enserio?-Dijo él con un poco de sorpresa y duda.

-¡Si! Porque lo dudas?-

-No sé, no parece…tu estilo, mira ahí es- dijo apuntando a una casa que se veía algo grande muy linda.

-¡Es enorme! ¿Eres traficante de drogas o algo así?-Le dije jugando.

-No chistosita, mi abuela falleció hace dos meses y me la dejó-Contestó sobándome la cabeza, cosa que me despeinó.

-Lo siento mucho…-Le dije con pena, pues sentía que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

-¿Por qué? No deberías, ella no me quería, yo soy el nieto más odiado por ella, solo me dejó esto, porque creía que así yo la perdonaría y todo quedaba pagado, ella se ganaba un pedazo de cielo.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, ni si debía decir algo o no.

-Anda, vamos-Dijo abriendo la puerta para que yo entrara primero, después me dio un pequeño tour por la casa.

-Mira, esta es tu habitación-Dijo abriendo la última puerta a lo largo de un pasillo, en el que había tres puertas.

-Todo se ve muy…limpio-Y si lo estaba, el cuarto era de un color cremita, había una cama en el centro con sabanas azules y una gran ventana por donde entraba la luz, una lámpara en una mesita de noche junto a la cama, y un closet frente a ella color cremita.

-Sí, no quise pintarla o adornarla mucho, ya que no sabía que gustos tendrían mis nuevos compañeros de habitación-dijo Butch.

-Oh…- dije yo, luego sonó el teléfono.

-Tú ponte cómoda, yo iré a atender el teléfono-Dijo dejándome sola.

Saqué mis cosas y las deje en la cama, tenía muchas cosas en cuales pensar, como en donde conseguir un trabajo. Es decir nunca antes había trabajado formalmente, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué está haciendo Brick en estos momentos? ¿Se preocupara por mí? ¿Me estará buscando?

-Oye, buenas noticias, ya tendremos compañero nuevo, en una semana llega de Estados Unidos, Boomer, nuestro nuevo compañero-Dijo feliz.

-Oh que bien-Le dije solo espero que no sea un cretino…

-¿Seguimos con el juego de las mil preguntas?-

-Claro, a si nos conoceremos mejor-

-Veo que te gusta la ropa interior color roja…-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Así que estas soltero?-Le pregunté agarrando una mora del tazón de frutas que teníamos en el sillón café mientras seguíamos haciendo preguntas.

-Sí y deja tú lo guapo, soy doctor…bueno, ya casi-dijo él, a lo que yo empecé a reír.

-¿Doctor?-

-No Doctor de los que curan a la gente, estoy por obtener mi doctorado en Psicología.

-Bastante impresionante-Le dije sonriendo.

-Si, es mi turno.-pensó un poco en lo que iba a preguntar, pero yo ya me había hecho una idea. -¿Por qué aceptaste venir a vivir aquí, si recién me conociste?-

-Pues porque no tenía a donde más ir, era venir contigo o vagar por las calles…-Dije un poco triste.

-Bien…ahora es tu turno…-dijo él.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a quedarme?-Ahora fue mi turno de ponerlo a pensar.

-Me pareciste la compañera perfecta, y por la maleta deduje que o estabas perdida o buscarías un lugar donde quedarte-Dijo el levantando los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto, lástima que termino su respuesta, ya me imagino la pregunta que viene.

-Me toca, ¿porque que te querías mudar?-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de contarle a Butch lo que me había prácticamente obligado a mudarme ya que si no lo hacía quedaría como una tonta habladora y además cobarde él me dijo que Brick era un idiota y comenzó a contarme chistes para subir mi ánimo.

Luego intentamos mirar un programa de televisión mientras comíamos palomitas, era un drama bastante triste, tanto que a Butch le sacó un par de lágrimas y a mí casi me dejó seca de tanto llorar.

.

No pasaron más de dos días antes de que consiguiera trabajo en una pequeña tienda de ropa en el centro comercial, es bastante entretenido y la paga es suficiente como para mantenerme, y cuando me dieron mi primer pago lo utilicé casi al instante al pagarle al renta a Butch. El insistió en que no me preocupara ya que ese mismo día llegaría el nuevo inquilino y el pago se dividiría en tres y los gastos de la luz y el agua no serían tan elevados.

Mi primera amiga en el trabajo no podía ser más encantadora y hermosa. Es una chica rubia de ojos azules, su piel es blanca y no tiene ni un solo lunar o imperfección, le encanta vestirse a la moda y su ambición más grande es ser una modista reconocida. Vive con su hermanastra llamada Kaoru y su abuelita.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El trabajo no le había parecido tan irritante antes. Todo a su alrededor aunque estaba calmado parecía un completo caos, el jefe había hecho una inspección sorpresa mientras él se había tomado la libertad de salir a comprar comida italiana para la hora de la comida, odiaba a su secretaria oficialmente, ¿justo ese día tenía que enfermarse?

Sólo había tenido un momento de paz desde el día que Momoko se había marchado de su vida y lo había utilizado recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana del florero que Momoko había destrozado para después acabar en un hospital con una enfermera malhumorada atendiendo una profunda cortada con un trozo del florero.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Butch y yo hacíamos carreras con dos trapeadores, quién limpiara su parte de la casa primero ganaba y el perdedor preparaba la cena. E increíblemente le gané, pero aun teníamos cosas que limpiar, nuestro nuevo compañero había avisado que ya se encontraba en Japón y era sólo cuestión de minutos para que diera con la dirección y nosotros teníamos un cochinero ya que ese día temprano habíamos tenido una guerra de nachos y queso ya se había enfriado, que de ser lo contrario los dos tendríamos quemaduras de tercer grado.

En cuanto Butch fue a guardar los trapeadores, el timbre sonó.

-¡Yo voy!- le grite a Butch.

-Hola…-me quede sin aliento al ver al lindo rubio que se encontraba de pie junto a mí, tenía una piel tan clara como la de Miyako, sus ojos eran azul intenso, su cabello no era muy corto pero tampoco muy largo y era rubio, con una cara un tanto angelical.

-Hola, soy Boomer tú debes ser Momoko ¿cierto?-Preguntó el rubio que tenía un parecido casi idéntico con Miyako, solo que ella tenía las facciones más finas y delicadas.

-Si soy yo, como supiste?-Contesté asombrada.

-Butch me dijo que había una chica llamada Momoko, supuse que eras tú, ya que dijo que eras linda y simpática-

-¿E-eso dijo?-Dije con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Si-Contestó sonriendo.

-¿Momoko no dejaras pasar al nuevo?-Dijo Butch recargado en el marco de la puerta hacia el callejón.

-Oh si, perdón pasa-Dije haciéndome a un lado para que Boomer pudiera pasar con sus maletas que para ser un chico, eran demasiadas.

-¿Así que tú eres Boomer? Por teléfono te imaginaba diferente…-Dijo Butch mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, igual yo-Dijo mirándolo de igual manera.

-Te daremos un tour por la casa y luego que dicen si salimos a tomar un helado o algo así para que conozcas la cuidad-dije haciendo que la atención se posara en mí.

-Seguro-contestaron los dos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, necesitaba disculparse con ella o al menos saber que se encontraba bien y no perdida o hambrienta y en el peor de los casos, muerta. La culpa era algo que comenzaba a comerlo vivo.

¿Por qué se había comportado tan estúpidamente mal con ella?

De cualquier manera no sería tan difícil encontrarla, ¿Qué tantas chicas pelirrojas de ojos rosas había en el mundo? Destacaría de inmediato a donde quiera que fuese.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Butch, Boomer y yo nos hemos vuelto muy unidos, ellos son como mis hermanos mayores, nos contábamos todo ahora ambos sabían la razón por la que tenía que empezar de cero en mi vida; Brick. Cuando le conté todo a Boomer se puso a hacer berrinche como niño chiquito, dijo que todo era muy injusto para mí, y que él iba a apoyarme para llegar a ser una mujer exitosa. Luego Butch salió a defender nuestra amistad, diciendo que 'para eso está él'. Era divertido como los dos 'peleaban' por ser mi mejor amigo, era muy cómico verlos pelear como niñitas por mi amistad.

También se nos había hecho costumbre salir cada tres días por un helado y los dos que no íbamos por helado, íbamos al parque a correr y desquitar lo que habíamos consumido, así no ganábamos peso.

Y hoy era día de helado. Me puse un vestido verde de manga corta y de largo como unos 5 cm debajo de la rodilla con estampado de sandía, (lo sé es algo infantil, pero a mí me gusta) y con zapatos de piso rojos y mi gran moño lo cambié por uno más pequeño en color rojo y lo puse del lado derecho de mi cabeza con el cabello suelto (el cual lo había cortado hasta media espalda y en capas, con este nuevo corte mi cara se veía más alargada y según Boomer parecía una linda niña de kínder por mis grandes ojos rosas y se me veía demasiado cabello. Yo diría ridículamente mucho.) y según Butch parecía una sexy lolita. Boomer usaba su cabello corto (ya que igual le crecía rápido según él) Boomer usaba un pantalón negro pegado con una camiseta gris y con rayas azul claro, Butch llevaba su cabello revuelto no muy largo pero no muy corto, solo lo suficiente para que su fleco sobresaliera, el usaba un pantalón gris con una camisa blanca con cuadros verde limón. Siempre que salía con ellos yo iba enfrente, Butch a mi derecha y Boomer a mi izquierda, tengo que admitir que así me sentía como si estuviera en una película y yo era la chica que camina con dos galanes a su alrededor. Simplemente me hacía sonreír, pues era tremendamente feliz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Brick encontrara a la persona que había estado buscando. Era tremendamente suertudo por el hecho de que ella no hubiera abandonado la ciudad. Pero de igual manera estaba tremendamente furioso por que la muy zorra no perdía el tiempo, ya estaba con dos tipos los cuales le sonreían como bobos, como si ella fuera de su propiedad, pero no, Momoko era de él y de nadie más.

Brick bajo de su coche hecho una fiera, se dirigió a Momoko, y le toco el hombro para que volteara a verlo, esperando a que ella se echara sus brazos y rogándole que le permitiera regresar con él.

El casi podía sentir que después de todo este tiempo comenzaba a sentir cierta posesión sobre ella y si se disculpaba, él aún podía perdonarla y darle la oportunidad de permanecer a su lado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de que Boomer nos contó como salió ileso de una sesión de paintball, Butch comenzó a contar chistes, era muy gracioso como ambos competían por llamar mi atención, me parecía lindo de su parte. Me hacían sentir querida e importante.

Después de eso sentí una mano en mi hombro, haciendo una ligera presión en él, casi obligándome a voltear…y miré a quién menos quería ver; a Brick.

Él estaba frente a nosotros, ya que Boomer y Butch al ver que voltee y detuve mi caminar, ellos hicieron lo mismo, Brick los miraba a ellos, se veía molesto y luego dirigió su roja mirada únicamente hacia mí. Luego empezó a formar una sonrisa algo torcida, como las que usaba cuando hablaba de alguien a quien iba a despedir en el trabajo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-Le preguntó Boomer dando un paso hacia enfrente, como defendiéndome, Boomer era muy perceptivo y sin duda, él había reconocido los rasgos que yo les había dado de Brick.

-No les importa.-Contestó Brick mientras que su mano era quitada de mi hombro por la mano de Butch.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Me preguntó ignorando a Butch y a Boomer, cosa que a ellos no les causó mucha gracia.

-Son mis…-Y me quede callada, no sé porque pero igual quería decirle, aunque lo que haga o dejar de hacer ya no es su asunto, no más.

-Vivimos juntos-Contestó Boomer, quien fue ignorado olímpicamente por Brick de nuevo.

-No sé ni porque me preocupo, sólo vine por ti para no sentirme culpable si te pasaba algo, pero eres tan idiota que aceptaste quedarte con los dos primeros idiotas que encontraste, luego si te violan o te hacen algo peor, por favor evita echarme la culpa-A medida que Brick hablaba yo no sabía qué hacer o decir estaba tan enojada y por un momento pensé que el realmente se preocupaba por mí, y no solo por un cargo de conciencia, realmente quería golpearlo y luego llorar.

Butch ya estaba listo para golpearlo, pero afortunadamente Boomer lo detuvo antes de que eso pasara. Ambos estaban muy enojados. Pero Boomer tenía un gran autocontrol.

Brick nos miró a los tres con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras susurraba: _'tal vez si te mereces ser tratada como lo hice'_ y no aguante más.

Le di la cachetada más fuerte de su vida. Butch y Boomer me miraban sorprendidos, seguro que no esperaban que yo hiciera eso, y yo menos. Pero esto era el colmo y no pude evitarlo.

-Pues gracias pero no tenías por qué preocuparte, ya soy lo bastante grandecita y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con quién yo quiera y no te preocupes si algo malo me pasaba no pensaba echarte la culpa de nada, ya que para mí tu no existes más, así que hasta nunca, chicos vámonos-dije asiéndoles una seña a Butch y Boomer para que me siguieran e irnos lo más rápido de ahí. Cosa que hicieron no sin antes mirar desaprobatoriamente a Brick quien nos miraba como si fuera a asesinar a alguien, yo sabía que esto no se había acabado, apenas comenzaba, pero quería creer que si caminábamos lo suficientemente rápido, él nos dejaría ir y se iría por igual.

Obviamente con Brick eso no pasaría.

-¡NO, TU VIENES CONMIGO!- dijo Brick, jalando mi brazo para arrastrarme con él, pero antes de que eso pasara, Butch le dio un puñetazo en la misma mejilla donde yo le había dado una cachetada. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, me quede ahí parada observando todo en cámara lenta.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que dije que le daría fin a esta historia que había regalado pero no dije que sería rápido, el día de ayer edité el primer capitulo que sin mal no recuerdo Omf...(Nombre largo...lily) ella había hecho como cinco o seis capítulos los cuales tenían horrores ortográficos (De parte de ambas) y escribí este corto capítulo para que sepan que no he muerto y que si acabaré con esto, sin más a leer!

Miércoles 27 de enero del 2016

.

.

.

Todo lo que veía a mi alrededor era sin sonido alguno, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme, estaba muy asustada pues frente a mí se batían a golpes los tres hombres más importantes para mí; Brick quién había sido todo mi pasado y Butch junto con Boomer quiénes representaban mi presente y tal vez mi futuro. Los dos últimos eran cautelosos, pues no querían golpearse entre ellos por error y Boomer con un brazo alargado hacia mí intentaba mantenerme apartada para que no interviniera y saliera lastimada por error. Brick tiraba puñetazos y patadas en todas las direcciones que le eran posibles, pero no estaba molesto por el golpe que momentos atrás Butch le había obsequiado, él lo quería era llegar hasta mí.

-¡Boomer llévatela, yo lo detendré!-Al escuchar esas palabras tanto Brick como yo nos pusimos alertas, él porque aún intentaba llegar hasta mí, no sabía si quería herirme físicamente o sólo burlarse de mí en mi cara tan cerca como le fuera posible.

-¡ALEJÁTE DE MÍ!-La mano de Boomer había estado por alcanzarme pero en su lugar lo había confundido con Brick.

Butch aprovechó la distracción para arrojar a Brick al suelo y Boomer sin mi consentimiento me tomó por la cintura y me levantó como costal de papas o para él debí ser como una bolsa de supermercado pues era bastante fuerte a pesar de que casi no tenía músculos y comenzó a correr sin esfuerzo.

Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue levantar la mirada para observar tanto a Butch como a Brick. Ambos se habían olvidado completamente de mí para molerse a golpes, desde una distancia relativamente cercana podía notar la sangre bajo el labio de Brick. Butch era un chico bastante atlético y fuerte, Brick podía estar enojado como el mismísimo diablo pero estaba segura que él no era más fuerte que Butch.

No me día cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa en donde los tres vivíamos, Boomer me dejó en suelo sin delicadeza alguna, y se dirigió a la salida una vez más.

-¿A…- quise pregúntale a dónde iba pero las palabras simplemente se habían atorado en mi garganta hasta formar un nudo el cual dolía bastante.

-No quiero que salgas, iré por Butch.-

Me pareció casi ridículo que Boomer aún quisiera ir al lugar en dónde se encontraban…no era muy lejos pero para ese entonces alguien ya debió de haber llamado a la policía o algún buen samaritano los detuvo. Pero luego recordé lo tercos que podían ser los dos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

A pesar de todo aún sentía algo de afecto de por Brick.

El sonido de unas llaves captó toda mi atención.

-Me las llevo-Era Boomer quién había tomado mi bonche de llaves y antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo cerró la puerta con llave encerrándome dentro.

No quería derramar una sola lágrima más por el cretino de Brick, pero estaba tan preocupada que no pude evitarlo. Butch no me preocupaba y no era precisamente por que no importara, pero él era más fuerte que Brick.

No desperté hasta el día siguiente casi entrada la tarde, estaba en el sillón del recibidor con una delgada sábana en mí. No recordaba haberme quedado dormida, mucho menos subir por una sábana o acurrucarme. Rápidamente pensé en Butch y Boomer y me dirigí a la habitación del pelinegro.

No me sorprendió no encontrarlo en su habitación por alguna razón.

Más asustada aún me dirigí a la puerta pero me sorprendí al ver que esta estaba abierta, con solo girar la perilla podía salir o entrar cualquiera.

-¿Boomer?-estaba tan confundida que su nombre salió de mí casi en un susurro. ¿Acaso lo de ayer realmente había pasado?

Rogaba en mi mente porque todo fuera una pesadilla nada más.

Regresé a la habitación de Butch esperando que este apareciera ahí por arte de magia, que me asegurara que todo estaba bien y que nunca nos habíamos encontrado con Brick. El sonido que hacía la puerta al abrirse me sacó de mis pensamientos y me dirigí hasta la entrada dónde Boomer entraba cargando unas bolsas que al parecer traían comida chatarra.

-¡Boomer!-

-¿Mande?-La inocencia en su rostro combinada con la duda me confundió de sobremanera.

-¿Qué paso?-tomé una de las bolsas que el rubio cargaba y la dejé en la mesa para hacer lo mismo con la otra. El me miró extrañado ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

-¡Con Butch! ¿Qué paso?-Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, tenía tanto miedo, coraje y rabia a la vez.

-Cálmate, creo que aún sigues dormida.- Tomó un jugo de la bolsa y comenzó a tomarlo.

-P…pero ayer…nosotros…¿Dónde está Butch?-

-Salió con una de sus amigas al parecer-

-¿A…amigas?-

-Una castaña creo-

Nunca antes se me pasó por la mente que Butch pudiera tener novia, él no me había dicho nada respecto a su vida amorosa y yo tampoco le pregunté, pero ahora mismo estaba más preocupada por su bienestar físico que por su vida personal.

-Oh…-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, sólo fue una pesadilla.-

¿Realmente lo de ayer había sido sólo un sueño? Es decir, la historia de Boomer tiene sentido.

-Bien-

-Boomer, ¿qué día es hoy?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-evadió mi contacto visual para después mirarme fijamente sin emoción alguna.

-¿Ayer fue día de helado?-

Pareció dudar un poco antes de dar su respuesta.-Si, ayer fuimos a buscar un helado, comiste tanto que vomitaste y vomitaste tanto que quedaste exhausta y dormiste toda la tarde, apenas y te cambiaste-terminó de hablar mientras apuntaba a la bata que usualmente me ponía para dormir.

-¿Vomité?-no recordaba que hubiera pasado eso, yo podía jurar que nos encontramos con Brick, que…

-¿Te parece mejor ¨Volviste el estómago¨?-

-¿Estás seguro?-llevé mis manos a mis párpados y confirmé que estaban hinchados.

-Hiciste tanto esfuerzo que llorabas y gritabas como si estuvieras muriendo, eres muy escandalosa cuando vomitas-

-Si, eso suena totalmente como algo que yo haría-

Boomer suspiró profundamente y se llevó la mano izquierda al hombro derecho para darle un ligero masaje.

-Momoko, lo mejor será que te des un baño, haré algo para comer mientras-

-Si, tal vez necesito una para despertar por completo-

Olvidé meter ropa a la ducha y para ser sincera no tenía ganas de salir por nada, me quité la bata y la ropa interior y entré al agua caliente, dejando que esta corriera por mi cuerpo libremente.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Brick en estos momentos?

-Deja de atormentarme por favor-El susurro que salió de mis labios fue acompañado por un sollozo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el <em>tercer capítulo<em> y como les había mencionado antes este es solamente para dar signos de vida y hacerles saber que no me he olvidado de este Fic.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
